Devices may limit user interaction under certain conditions. Devices may limit interaction with certain users to reduce distractions or for privacy concerns. In order to enforce these limitations, the device must determine when to allow distracting, personal, or other restricted content to be displayed. In existing systems, it is difficult to identify the user who is interacting with a device, such as which user is looking at the device display or attempting to provide inputs to the device. Without specifically identifying who is interacting with the device, the device cannot make intelligent decisions regarding the content to be displayed or the inputs to accept.
In production vehicles, interaction with the navigation/entertainment screen is often limited by the operating state of the vehicle. For example, it is common for vehicles to limit interaction with some devices, such as the navigation system, when the vehicle is moving to reduce driver distraction. For instance if the car is in park the driver can input navigation information or pair the system to a Bluetooth phone. However, these two functions are disabled when the car is in motion.
Several pre-production devices have been demonstrated that lock a vehicle information screen based on a user's proximity to sensors in the front seat of the vehicle. However, this solution can be circumvented easily if the driver, for example, reaches around as if he or she were sitting in the passenger seat. This creates a situation in which attempts to overcome lock-out mechanisms add to driver distraction and make the conditions very dangerous.